


Working Lunch

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A followup to The Blow Job, secretary!Belle has to work through lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm still taking prompts in this 'verse!
> 
> ishtarelisheba said: Erm. *shuffles feet* Panty stuffing sex?
> 
> ishtarelisheba said: Combo prompt - Dorian shows Belle what edging and orgasm denial are. For quite a looong time. And when he finally lets her come, he introduces her to the concept of forced orgasms. :D

Dorian Gold wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such a delicious looking meal on his desk. It had only been a few weeks since this whatever-it-was with Belle had begun, but already it had become an integral part of his day. They generally tried to keep things outside of work hours, but when his son was visiting exceptions sometimes had to be made and today was one such exception. He had thrown a bit of a fit that morning and insisted she would need to work through lunch with him. It should be enough to keep anyone else from knocking on his office door until she left, and any oddness about her later would probably be blamed on his bad mood and not on the fact that she was currently tied to his desk with her legs spread wide and her hands over her head while he contemplated his options.

It had been a good half hour or so since she’d walked in, and they’d gotten about fifteen minutes of work done. She’d taken a few notes and he’d explained a few documents he needed her to go back over for him, but it hadn’t taken long before he’d asked her to sit on the desk and remove her panties. She hadn’t asked questions – she never asked questions, just did whatever he asked of her. He didn’t keep anything bondage related at work because he didn’t want to risk anyone discovering them, but no one would see anything strange in a lawyer with a desk drawer full of ties and the look on Belle’s face when he tied first one ankle and then the other to opposite legs of the desk had been all the encouragement he needed to guide her back to lie flat against the desk. Her hands were bound and tied to another leg of the desk and then she had been completely at his mercy.

Once he had her blouse unbuttoned and her front-clasp bra unhooked, he’d sat back and admired his handiwork. She really was a beautiful woman, and seeing her bound on his desk was intoxicating, even if he still had work to do. He’d set her panties on the other desk next to his computer and opened his email. Belle had been scandalized when she realized he intended to leave her there while he did other things, squirming and arching her back as she watched him type. At one point he had reached over and massaged her breasts idly and that seemed to satisfy her for a little bit, though her moans were becoming worrying.

“Tap your hand on the desk if you want me to stop,” he said, picking up her panties and sticking them in her mouth. She looked surprised, but not unhappy with his solution, especially when his hand crept lower and slid up her skirt to find her pussy was already soaking wet. It was still strange to have this effect on her, but he was getting used to it. Or at least it was really easy to pretend to be getting used to it when she was bound and gagged on his desk.

When he finally ran out of emails to look at he took one of the thick legal tomes off the bookshelf and spread it out on her torso before returning to fingering her idly. He was carefully avoiding her clit, but he knew the rest of her would be incredibly sensitive by now and he teased her entrance with two fingers as he pretended to read. He was only able to last about five minutes of that particular torture before even he was at his wit’s end, tossing the book onto his other desk and rolling his chair so he was seated between her legs.

He hitched her skirt up over her hips, exposing her completely to him and ran a single finger down her clit towards her entrance, dipping into her and pulling it out soaking wet.

“Oh my, Miss French,” he said, popping the finger into his mouth and savoring the sweet and salty taste of her. “I think it’s time to eat.”

He heard a muffled gasp from behind her panties, but she didn’t knock on the desk to stop him as he lowered his mouth to her glistening cunt and licked around her clit delicately. She was already shaking in a way he (now) knew meant that she was very close to orgasm, but he wasn’t quite through having his fun yet.

“You know the rules, Miss French,” he said. “No climaxing without permission.”

She whimpered a little, but couldn’t exactly protest his reminder, especially when he’d drawn her clit into his mouth and suckled it. He had no idea how she held out, but somehow she did, even as he slid two fingers into her and curled them inside of her. He took some mercy on her, kissing and biting her inner thighs instead of her clit for a few minutes, but soon he returned his attentions to her pussy, teasing her until he could see her legs shaking from the strain of keeping it in. If she wasn’t gagged, he knew she’d be saying _please Mr. Gold, may I come?_ in that accent of hers over and over again until he finally relented and the thought of it had him close to the edge himself.

“You may come now, Miss French,” he said, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. “As many times as you can.”

He heard her muffled groan as her walls shook and pulled on his fingers. He didn’t stop as she began to relax, instead going faster and teasing her clit between the fingers of his free hand until she was coming again and again, coating his hand in her juices before finally he heard her knocking on the desk to stop him. He stilled his movements, letting his fingers remain in her until she finally relaxed.

“Alright, darling?” he asked, pulling her panties from her mouth so she could speak.

“I am,” she said, sounding slightly dazed but otherwise well.

“Now, Miss French,” he said, holding the soggy panties up for her to examine. “These are far too wet for you to put back on.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she replied cheekily. “But that was going to happen regardless of where I had them.”

“So it would seem,” he said, wiping his sticky fingers on the gusset. “But I still need to find someplace to put them and I can’t very well leave them in the desk, can I?”

“Of course not, Mr. Gold,” she replied, seemingly unsure where he was going with this.

“Do you have any suggestions?” he asked her, rubbing them across her labia and drawing a soft moan from her. “Well?”

“No, Mr. Gold,” she replied, seemingly ready to be touched again now that she’d had some time to cool off.

“Very well, then,” he said, bunching the panties up and inserting them into her still soaking wet pussy. She gasped and arched her back as the lace disappeared into her. “I want you to leave those in until you get home,” he continued. “I can’t have you dripping on the chairs.”

She nodded and he went back to teasing her pussy with one hand before standing and leaning over her body to take a nipple into his mouth. His cock was throbbing with need, and perhaps he’d put the panties into her too soon. Next time he’d wait until after he’d fucked her senseless and use the panties afterward. She’d sucked him off under his desk once or twice before, and God she made a pretty picture down there when he had a conference call but he wanted to claim her today and that really just left the one option.

“Roll over,” he said as he untied her ankles and she obliged him, her eyes already turning glassy with lust.

They had done this once before already, but never at the office and the forbidden nature of doing it _here_ almost had him spilling in his pants. He scooted Belle down so she was standing with her hips hanging off the edge of the desk and massaged her ass a little, making sure she was relaxed before he ran a finger through her wetness and pressed it into her ass slowly. He knew he wouldn’t have long to get her off once he was in her, but thankfully she didn’t need long when they did this. She was already soaking wet again even with the panties absorbing the moisture. He slid another finger into her, pushing both past the ring of muscle at her entrance and moving his fingers back and forth in her slowly. She was panting and whimpering needfully as he stretched her and he made a mental note to put a mirror on that wall so next time he could watch her next time – and there would most definitely be a next time. Maybe he’d send her out to buy a mirror and then fuck her in front of it.

Oh hell, he had to be inside of her soon or he was going to go insane. He reached into his desk and found the little tube of lube he kept with the hand lotion in case of quickies and pulled his fingers out of her long enough to squeeze almost the entire thing into his palm and stroked his length to coat himself in the slippery fluid. Belle had arched back as he’d withdrawn his fingers and bumped against him eagerly before he slid his fingers back into her to lubricate her as well.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, not sure what he’d do if she wasn’t because he was trembling with need for her already.

“God yes,” she said. “Please don’t stop.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, pulling his fingers from her and lining his cock up with her back entrance. He had to bite his tongue to stop from groaning too loudly as he pushed into her, watching his cock as it slowly vanished into her ass. It was only his second time doing this, but somehow knowing what to expect just made it harder to hold on until he was all the way in. He wouldn’t have long to fuck her, so he was going to have to make it count.

“Tease your clit,” he said through clenched teeth. “You don’t need permission, you can come as soon as you want and as many times as you can before I do.”

Belle didn’t need to be told twice resting her weight on her left arm so she could reach down between her legs and start touching herself as he slowly withdrew and thrust back into her. She was so tight and warm and soft and she was _his_. She’d offered herself freely, and he couldn’t get enough of her.

He was thrusting slowly but firmly, sheathing himself completely inside her as she worked on herself. She was already letting out little breathy moans. So close, so so close…

Finally, he heard her let out a high pitched gasp that would have been a scream had they been alone and all her muscles were contracting wildly around him and he couldn’t hold out any longer, spilling himself inside of her and trying not to collapse where he stood. When he felt he could move without dying, he slid out of her and fell into his chair, pulling her down into his lap with him. Neither one of them spoke for a few moments, and he wasn’t sure he could if he wanted to anyway. There were still far too many hours in this workday.

“Remember,” he said once his blood had cooled to normal levels. “You absolutely may not remove those panties before you get home.”

She shivered a little and he knew she was loving the idea of it. He wondered what else he could tell her to do.

“And no touching yourself, either,” he continued. “I want you desperate for me tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied. “What’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow I think we may have to work through lunch again,” he said. “After all, we still have lots of work to get done...and I think you may have a performance review coming up.”

“I’ll just have to work extra hard, won’t I?” she replied, stretching languidly to tease him with her breasts moving in front of his face. “Long hours and everything. I’ll work my fingers to the bone.”

He sighed and leaned down to take a nipple gently between his teeth. He was going to have to figure out something even worse for her the next day, or it would be a letdown. He had an internet connection and drove past an adult toy store on his way home, so he was sure he could come up with _something_ , though. It was going to be glorious.


End file.
